Beacon Hills Impound Lot
The Beacon Hills Impound Lot is a lot owned by the Beacon County Sheriff's Department where cars that have been towed for parking violations or that have been confiscated as evidence in a crime are held. It has been the site of several events throughout the third, fifth, and sixth seasons. The lot is filled with cars in various stages of disrepair, ranging from perfectly intact cars that were towed due to parking illegally to cars that have been totaled in accidents. Notable Events *After Lydia Martin was captured by the Nogitsune, he fled in Lydia's car before dumping it at an unknown location and fleeing to the former Camp Oak Creek. As a result, the car was towed to the impound lot, where Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey went to investigate further in hopes of finding a clue as to where Lydia was taken. **Isaac broke the chain locking the gate with his Werewolf strength so that he and Allison could enter. Allison and Isaac looked around until they found Lydia's car and got in to search it, all while discussing the current state of their relationship due to their awkward first time having sex the previous night. **Remembering the secret code Allison and her ex-boyfriend Scott McCall used to sneak around behind her parents' backs, Allison breathed onto the driver's side window, using the fog caused by her breath to reveal a message Lydia left for whomever found her car-- "DON'T FIND ME." ( ) *Sheriff Stilinski, not wanting the bodies of the recently-deceased Chimera Corey Bryant and an unnamed female Chimera to be stolen like the others, decided to hide them in various vehicles in the impound lot until the threat had been identified. ( ), ( ) **Jordan Parrish, who is possessed by the Hellhound Cerberus, a creature tasked with the protection of the secret of the supernatural world, was ultimately revealed to be the one stealing the bodies and laying them on the Beacon Hills Nemeton. Parrish, in a Hellhound-trance, followed his superhuman senses to find the two bodies in the impound lot, not knowing that the human Stiles Stilinski was following him on foot, nor did either of them know that they were also being followed by the Werecoyote-Werewolf Chimera Theo Raeken. **After Parrish took the bodies, Stiles and Theo got into an argument that led to the revelation that Theo had not come back to Beacon Hills to join the McCall Pack as he had originally stated-- instead, he intended to steal Scott's Alpha powers and become an Alpha himself before taking control of the rest of the pack, as he coveted the unique and powerful combination of humans and supernatural creatures. Theo brought up that Stiles had "more blood on his hands" than anyone else in the pack due to his killing spree while he was possessed by the Nogitsune, causing Stiles to become furious and punch him in the face. Afterward, Theo revealed that both Stilinski and Scott were in danger and gave him a choice-- he would tell him where Stiles' father was, but in exchange, he had to let Scott meet his fate. As predicted, Stiles agreed to leave Scott to fend for himself and was given Stilinski's location. *Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and Malia Tate went to the impound lot to investigate a car that wrecked near the woods, leaving a young boy, Alex, who was stranded after his parents were captured by mysterious phantoms. Despite the strange elements of this event, the McCall Pack was unable to find any clue as to who took Alex's parents, as there was no blood to indicate they were harmed, and Lydia's Banshee senses did not pick up on any hint that they had been killed. The only notable detail was that the windshield had been shot out by a weapon that turned the glass a blue-green color. ( ) Trivia *The impound lot is maintained by the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. Gallery Allison and isaac insatiable 2.jpg|Insatiable Impound lot isaac insatiable.jpg|Insatiable Impound lot theo status asthmaticus.gif|Status Asthmaticus Impound lot stiles theo sa 1.gif|Status Asthmaticus Tumblr ntlxguBnn51qixosbo1 500.gif|Status Asthmaticus Impound lot stiles lydia ml.jpg|Memory Lost Impound lot malia ml.jpg|Memory Lost Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations